


Warrior's Duel

by MooseClaw11713



Category: Berserk
Genre: Drabble, I Don't Even Know, Other, Vent Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseClaw11713/pseuds/MooseClaw11713
Summary: Free form poem. I needed to vent my feelings about Berserk.





	Warrior's Duel

Another day another fight,

I am made to duel for your honour,

It feels like an insult to me,

You say I'm your strongest fighter,

I know better though, 

I know the Captain is your strongest fighter,

And I'm expendable to you,

The insult that carries motivates my fight,

My power and strength is used against me,

I pointed it out to you,

I don't know whether to be mad or proud,

I feel proudly mad at you,

You know how to motivate me to win,

At the cost of my pride, 

I fight with an anger and passion,

That surpasses my usual vigor,

And frightens my opponents, 

They don't realize that being the strongest,

Means your life is on the line for your friends,

Friends, comrades, crew, family,

So many names for them all,

As the strongest,

I'll protect them all,

I'll try to no matter what,

I won't care how many I have to fight,

I'll take on anyone who dares hurt my family,

None will stand in my way, 

You know this and use me to further your plans,

You know how to manipulate me,

I hate that you can, 

But I know you've done right by our family,

I think you know,

If you ever hurt anyone in our family on purpose,

You would face my wrath,

And as much as you hate to admit it,

You wouldn't survive the ensuing battle,

You've seen my destruction, 

How I lay waste to my foes,

I become a whirlwind of carnage,

That no one has survived,

You know this and avoid it with a passion,

I know you're not perfect, 

You'll make mistakes,

One day you'll fall, 

But it is far off, 

So I'll follow you and protect this family,

Until either I fall,

Or you make a grave mistake....

**Author's Note:**

> Another vague poem from yours truly! Why do I make these vague?


End file.
